An Assassin's Love: Ezio x Pyrrha
by Asami Hara
Summary: Read the first chapter. Genres: Romance/Friendship/Hurt and Comfort/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ezio takes an Assassin request Patroklos to kill his sister; Pyrrha. What happens when Ezio's wife cheats on him? Can Pyrrha fix Ezio's broken heart or will she drive him deeper into hatred? Will Nightmare claim another soul or a malfeasted human like Pyrrha and Tira? Can Pyrrha save Ezio's soul from that fate or will Ezio lose his sanity from that?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1. Perché hai cheates su di me, Sofia Sartor? (Why did you cheated on me, Sofia Sator?)<p>

Ezio POV,

'Something feels off about my place. Why is there groaning and moaning?' I thought as creak the bedroom door slightly. I stood there to see my wife and my uncle having sex. I felt many things like hatred, sadness, rage and something I never thought I could feel jealousy. I close the door loud enough for them and my children to hear. I grabbed most of my stuff since I just found out about this. I kept my hood over my sad, redden eyes. My wife came out slightly mad at me when she slapped me hard. 'She acts like I cheated on her when she did something. She messed up.' I thought ignoring my red cheek. I continued to pack ignoring her yells and telling me to answer her.

I: Perchè hai cheates su di, Sofia Sartor?

Sofia: I...thought you weren't going to be here.

I: *rolls eyes* Yeah, sure you did. *finish packing and walks to the bedroom to grab more of my stuff*

After I was done packing, my children started crying and I just looked at them coldly.

I: That never got me anywhere. *grabs my suitcase and heading for the door* Ciao...*slams the door*

'I love you so much, Sofia. I can't hate you now, but I'm leaving for good.' I thought as tears silently rolled down my face and headed to who knows where.

With Pyrrha,

Pyrrha POV,

I walk softly to Europe on the way I seen Ezio Auditore who looked upset. We bumped into each other rather hard which cause me to crash on my butt.

I: Oww!

Ezio: Sorry, bello. *helps me up*

Pyrrha: It's alright.

Ezio: Where are you going, bello?

I: Away from Patroklos!

Ezio: Vedo.

I: What does all the those Italian words like bello and Vedo mean?

Ezio: Bello means beautiful and vedo means I see.

I: Where are you going?

Ezio: To talk to someone.

I: Ezio, what's wrong?

Ezio: Nothing, bello! *walks away from me*

I: Ezio! *follows after him*

Ezio: Bello, please leave me alone! *jumps to a tree from tree*

I: Ezio...*stops following him and walks away from the tree* I know how your feeling, why?

With Ezio and Raphael,

Nobody POV,

Raphael: Auditore, I know your there.

Ezio: *jumps down from his tree* Hey, Sorel.

Raphael: Your not yourself, explain!

Ezio: *sits on the ground* Sorel, ever been in love with a woman?

Raphael: *looks at him* I have, but this isn't about me.

Ezio: Lo sono come un idiota! *bows his head*

Raphael: Your not a dumbass. Maxi said to be nice, so what's the matter?

Ezio: My wife cheated on me with my uncle. By god, I'm just idiot!

Raphael: Ezio, stop that!

Ezio: Che cosa?

Raphael: Ezio, just take a job to pull yourself together and I know just the person!

Ezio: *lifts up head* Who?

Raphael: Ne vous inquiètez pas une choe! Now get up!

Ezio: I feel like I'm going to regret this. *stands up*

Raphael: Now, follow me!

Ezio: Regretting this right now! *jumps from tree to tree*

Raphael is running as Ezio is following him to Greece to meet a special person.

With Pyrrha,

Pyrrha is visiting an old friend; Sofia Sartor who is crying her eyes with her children who were hopping that their father would come back. Pyrrha knocked on the door and no reply. She opened the door to see Sofia dead along with her children. Pyrrha felt her stomach go in knots and closed the door. Pyrrha ran away from the scene and from Italy. She felt unsafe around people again. She ran in till she bumped into Siegfried.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry, Siegfried!

Siegfried: Pyrrha, why aren't you with your brother?

Pyrrha: *tears prick her face* Someone murder a good person of mine.

Siegfried: Who was your friend?

Pyrrha: Sofia Sartor! *breaks down crying*

Siegfried: I'm sorry for your loss.

Pyrrha: *sniffling* H-h-h-her c-c-c-child-dren a-a-a-a-are d-d-d-d-d-dead, too.

Siegfried: What! WHO DOES THIS SOMETHING LIKE THIS! *hugs Pyrrha softly* Shush, it's gonna be okay. Nobody after you, Pyrrha. *Pyrrha is still crying* Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to work out. Shh, I know, I know, I know...

Pyrrha: It's not f-f-fair to her, her children and me. Why does I have to be alone when I'm visiting a friend!

Siegfried: Your not alone. Nobody like you should never be alone ever!

Pyrrha: *sniffles* Thank you, Siegfried.

Siegfried: *lets her go and gives a small smile* Your welcome, Pyrrha. Do you want me to travel with you?

Pyrrha: No need to worry *gives a bright smile* I'll be fine!

Siegfried: Alright! Bye, Pyrrha! Let me know if you want to talk. *walks to the next state*

Pyrrha: I will! Take care, Siegfried!

Siegfried and Pyrrha waved a bye to each other as they made it to different states which was a long walk away for both of them.

With Ezio,

?: Yes, I want you to kill Pyrrha Alexandria.

Ezio: The reward?

?: 2,000,000,000..

Ezio: Why do you want her dead?

?: She is a malfeasted. She must die.

Ezio: Who are you!

Patroklos: Me? Patroklos Alexandria.

Ezio: *eyes widen in shock* Your her brother!

Patroklos: *laughs* Yeah...Funny... about your wife and children...

Ezio: *grinds teeth* What!

Patroklos: I hired somebody to kill her and her children.

Ezio: *growls* Why?!

Patroklos: I hit nail! It was for...

Ezio: Don't give me that Justice bullshit! I'm taking that job!

Patroklos: What next, your family?

Ezio: *growls* Fine!

* * *

><p>Questions: Will Ezio kill Pyrrha? Can Pyrrha save Ezio before he kills her? Will they be hunted down by Patroklos?<p>

Find out Next Time in An Assassin's Love!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: Ezio's ex-wife and children is dead. Pyrrha was mourning and Ezio was furious that he found out. Ezio was assigned an Assassination mission by Pyrrha's brother Partolokos if he doesn't do his uncle dies the same way fate.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2. Un cuore vulnerabile . (A vulnerable heart.)<p>

With Tira,

Tira's POV,

I sense someone with a vulnerable heart. It smells so weaken, so easy, but strong-willed as well. It runs in Italian blood, so spicy, sweet, different, and tangy. I have to find that person. Someone is near. I took my fighting stance to see Ezio in a tree.

I: *joyful* HI, Ezio!

Ezio: Hey...*jumps to the next tree and the tree after that so on*

I: Weird...*gloomily* It's just that I don't sense that heart anymore, but it sense sounds like Ezio quietness. Wait...Ezio's heart is the vulnerable heart! *follows after him*

With Pyrrha,

Pyrrha is walking to the lake to take a bath and clean her clothes. She sense someone and that someone was...Ezio who was looking the other direction.

Pyrrha: *blushed darkly* H-h-h-h-h-hi, E-E-Ezio...

Ezio: H-hi, b-bello. *blush lightly*

Pyrrha: *bites her lip nervously* Ezio, may I take a...*see Ezio's backside*

Ezio: Yes...*blush more*

Pyrrha: *walks over and kiss Ezio's cheek while running to the lake* Thanks!

Ezio: *blush darkly* Bello, your welcome.

Pyrrha took a quick easy bath before getting back to Ezio. As she got dressed, she showed Ezio full part of ass wiggling in the air. Ezio fell hard as he saw Pyrrha's ass. 'Bello, let me love you! Wait what!' Ezio thought with smear of a big blush on his face. Pyrrha stared at Ezio and saw his eyebrow twitched.

Pyrrha: Um...Ezio why are...*get kissed by him*

Ezio kissed her tenderly and hold her wrists with one hand and had the other one on her waist. Ezio stop kissing her and holds her face.

Ezio: *whispers so soft that nobody except Pyrrha can hear* I can't love the way you love. My assassin side won't allow it. It runs through veins and only loves one person. *lets her go* Run, bello...Run far away from me...Because your my next assassination, my next kill, the next person to be dead...so run while you can and don't look back.

Pyrrha fell shocked at Ezio soften side. 'He is trying to protect me from him, but wh...Partolokos...He did this to Ezio...He doesn't love me, he hates me just as much as they hate me when I was a malfested...God!' Pyrrha thought sadly. Pyrrha hugged him which cause give a small smile to her, but he petted her head.

Pyrrha: Who send you?

Ezio: Partolokos...

Pyrrha: I see. I guess I should run really fast...

Ezio: *nods* You get...*see Pyrrha running away* A HEADSTART!

After Pyrrha was out of sight, Tira came out smiling brightly.

Tira: You want revenge, don't you.

Ezio: No...Leave me alone.

Tira: *giggles* You say one thing, but your brain and heart say another...

Ezio: *gives Tira a cold glare* I said NO...Now leave me alone!

Tira: Come on, Ezio...You know that you want revenge on Partolokos more than I do. Just tell me why don't you trust me?

Ezio: *weakens glare some* I just don't...want to feel any emotions like love or pain, but my family is going be killed.

Tira: Your family...is already killed.

Ezio: NO! YOUR LYING! HE SAID HE WASN'T GONNA KILL ANYONE OF MY FAMILY!

Tira: *gloomily* Oh, you poor, pathetic, stupid and husk of man. He already killed them you see Partolokos doesn't care for anybody because he Alexandria royalty, but due to his mother's side he is feeling the malfested side of his. It doesn't care for anyone, so it's best to get rid of him all together!

Ezio: *is on his knees* I will obey you just to get revenge for my family.

Tira: *joyful* Good boy! *pets his head* We can't let you continued all mopey and sad...Come on! Let's find somebody to help you by someone I mean the person who is still here! *skips away*

Ezio followed her slowly still bitter. Tira sighed as she skipped back to him and went behind him and starts pushing him forward. Ezio's feet were running as was Tira's. 'I'm such a fool...' Ezio thought bitterly.

With Pyrrha,

Pyrrha stopped awhile ago to see if Ezio was trailing her behind. She looked around for him and saw no trace of him, but she did sense Tira and heard Ezio's voice. She fell worried as the two aura disappeared together and she headed back to see Ezio's footprints and Tira's smell. She fell alert and went after them carefully. Pyrrha saw Ezio and Tira with an unknown man and stay hidden while Tira and the man and Ezio talked.

Tira: Alright then, Ezio.

Ezio: Who is this person?

?: Me?...

Ezio: Yes..

Galen: Galen Marek's clone; the perfect Apprentice also know as The Sith Apprentice. My clone is the imperfect Apprentice.

Tira: He was transported here and stayed hidden in till I founded him.

Galen: Yes...Now we must build up your hate and anger make them darker, stronger and faster. Do you agree to due what I tell you...most of the time?

Tira: Most of time?

Galen: Remember, I'm similar to the imperfect Apprentice. There is going to be a time when we have to let a slave or an apprentice to go. I don't want to be like Vader.

Tira: Ooh, you told me that. *giggles* Sorry, I forgot.

Galen: It's fine.

Ezio: *sighs somewhat bitterly* Can just give me my orders?

Galen hits him with a simple hand slap to his forehead very hard. Ezio rubbed his head and sighed.

Galen: This is gonna be a lot work...so you should sleep now before I change my mind.

Ezio just looked at him before nodding and heading to bed. Galen just sighed as Tira frowned.

Galen: He suffers from a broken heart, so why do I have to act like the Dark Apprentice?

Tira: This is only way we can stop Nightmare...Stop him for good, but we need Ezio and Pyrrha.

Galen: *nods* Don't worry maybe we can stop Nightmare with or without Pyrrha.

Tira: I still can't believe that Partolokos is corrupted by Nightmare and Nightmare is inside of him.

Galen: Yea...

With Pyrrha and Ezio,

Pyrrha heard everything and footsteps coming. She notice a waterfall and hid behind a tree. Ezio came to the waterfall and sat near it. He felt relaxed and steady, but he did sensed Pyrrha and walk to the tree.

Ezio: Bello, I know your there...

Pyrrha: *comes out and looks at Ezio hopelessly* Why do you? I don't understand this...

Ezio: I have to, bello...I lost...*gets hugged by Pyrrha* who I am...bello...

Pyrrha: Please don't have to do this... Please don't...

Ezio: *blew some blue dust in her eyes and she fell asleep* Bello, I have to...

Ivy: Ezio...

Ezio: Ivy, please take her away from me...take her far, far, far away from me now...She is only asleep... *gives Pyrrha to Ivy* Hurry up and leave...

Ivy nodded as she ran to who knows where. Ezio decided to take a shower letting the water clean off most of the blood, sweat and tears that he had.

With Ivy and Pyrrha,

Ivy ran and ran in till she started panting slightly.

Maxi: IVY!

Leixia: Isabella!

Xiba: Slow down!

Nastu: You speed up!

Ivy: *pants and sits down with Pyrrha on lap resting* Hey, Maxi...*pants and catch breath* How are you?

Maxi: I'm good and you? Why do you have Pyrrha?

Ivy: Tired and someone after her.

Leixia: So, who is after her?

Ivy: I don't know. I heard gunshot and it missed Pyrrha airily. Thank God, I was there to get her away from the assassin. Let me tell it wasn't the Master Assassin; Ezio Auditore. It was someone else someone that could hire a lousy assassins.

Maxi: *put his hand under his chin* Not Auditore...but why Pyrrha dead?

Ivy: That's what I'm trying to figure out. *sighs as she plays with Pyrrha's hair gently*

Pyrrha: *mumbles* Please don't catch me...

Leixia: *calms Pyrrha by sing softly* Just take a chance before you fall, keep it slow, but go fast. Let my voice soothe you into calmness keep the music slow yet let it go.

Pyrrha falls slowly back to sleep most comfortably than ever. Ivy, Maxi and Xiba were calm and relaxed. Ivy played with her hair softly. Maxi was kind enough watch them at night.

* * *

><p>Will Ezio get his revenge on Partolokos? Can Pyrrha save Ezio just in time? Why does Nightmare need Partolokos? Will Siegfried find out?<p>

Deadpool: Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Ezio's family is dead. Ivy is taking care of Pyrrha. Maxi is trying to find the truth. Ezio is with Tira. Galen is back and he is helping Tira.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3. Cause I can't leave you alone<p>

Pyrrha's dream,

'Ezio: Pyrrha...

Pyrrha: Ezio, I...*gets embraced by him*

Ezio: Why do you go after me?

Pyrrha: Cause I can't leave you alone.

Ezio: Why do you...Why can't you leave me alone?

Pyrrha: Because, I can't I just can't. *hugs him tighter while tears stung her face*

Ezio: You need me, I need you...We make the perfect kind of misery.

Pyrrha: I help you, you help me become the one I never swore to be.'

Pyrrha woke up with a fright and saw she wasn't with Ezio instead she was with Ivy and Maxi's group. She notice that they are asleep. She then remembered that Ezio blew some blue dust in her face to make her fall asleep.

With Ezio,

Ezio woke up sadly because Pyrrha wasn't here with him. He gave her to Ivy who is far way from here. He notice that Galen was tossing and turning. He then remembered that he missed his pure, beautiful angel. He sat next to Galen who calmed down some when Ezio sat next to him. Ezio smiled because Galen was like a little kid compared to him. Galen woke up sighing because Ezio didn't questioned him.

Ezio: You okay?

Galen: Yeah, just had a bad dream.

Ezio: About?

Galen: Just random stuff.

Ezio: *nods* Okay?

Galen: You?

Ezio: Just a dream about Pyrrha that's all.

Galen: *smiles faintly* You like her or something?

Ezio: I don't really know. Maybe.

Galen: *chuckles* You do. I can tell.

Ezio: *smiles* Your not really Perfect Apprentice are you?

Galen: Imperfect yes. Perfect, hell no!

Ezio: *chuckles lightly* We should train, right?

Galen: Well, yeah. Ezio, I'm not gonna lie to you, but Tira is telling the truth. Nightmare is inside of Partkolos and we need Soul Edge and Calibur, but the only who has both is Algol and we have to find him.

Ezio: You mean this is Nightmare's fault. Bastardo!

Galen: Me or Nightmare?

Ezio: Nightmare.

Galen: Understandable. *chuckles*

Ezio: We should head back to sleep before morning. *yawns slightly as he saw Galen yawn too*

Galen: Night! *flops back into sleep*

Ezio: *chuckles* Night...*sits against a tree*

Next Morning,

Pyrrha was gone as was Ezio. They looked at each other sadly knowing they had different roles as prince of Soul Edge and princess of Soul Calibur. They sat near each other looking at the morning sky.

Ezio: Are you gonna to accept the fact your next wielder Soul Calibur?

Pyrrha: I do accept it, what about you?

Ezio: I can accept the fact that I'm the wielder of Soul Edge, but I don't understand it.

Pyrrha: Neither do I.

Ezio: Well, Pyrrha. I have to go, training. By the way, Tira is telling the truth.

Pyrrha: I just refuse to believe it, that she is actually telling the truth.

Ezio: I know that feeling.

Ezio and Pyrrha was closer than before. Ezio's hood was down and his eyes, oh his eyes was simply was lusting for her. 'They stare at me while I... crave you.' They thought as Pyrrha stood on her tip toes and Ezio neared her lips. Ezio licked his lips softly in till they heard a noise and separated. The noise was Ivy and Maxi who were looking for Pyrrha who was calming her frantic heart down. Ezio was no where to be seen except she did felt someone lick her earlobe slightly before the person was gone.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry I was just training that is all.

Maxi: We were worry, Pyrrha. Image if Siegfried was here, he'll yell at us.

Pyrrha: I'm sorry I wanted to be prepare for something. *bows apologetically*

Ivy: No need to apologize, Pyrrha. Maxi was just joking that's all.

Pyrrha: Right. Again I am sorry for leaving and making you worry.

Maxi: It's fine, but we saw a white hood? Was it Ezio or a friend?

Pyrrha: Ezio, he was just sleeping here in till he heard me and I apologized to him and he forgave me and said you don't need to apologize.

Ivy: Okay...then. We should get back on track.

Pyrrha: Yes, we should!

Maxi: Well, where are we going first of all?

Ivy: Anywhere we want to!

Pyrrha: Yeah!

Maxi: Hmm, Italy?

Ivy: Yes!

Pyrrha: Sure, I have no problem with it. *thinks 'What if somebody dies when they are with like Ivy, Maxi or Leixia?'*

With Ezio,

Ezio was bracing for impact from Tira deadly ring blade before Galen called time.

Galen: Not bad. You did better than last time.

Ezio: *is pale* Yeah, I did. So this is what it's like to not have weapons and train as a normal person against a person with a weapon?

Tira: *cheerful* Yup, but you still have much training to do. So, we can't let up yet.

Ezio: *smiles* Understandable, masters.

Galen: I still can't get use to being called master yet.

Tira: *cheerful* Yup, I never been call master either!

Ezio: *shrugs* I guess I should stop calling you that.

Galen and Tira: *grins/smiles* No, still call us that.

Ezio: *laughs* Whatever, masters. *smiles warmly*

Tira: I'm glad, we don't have to use anger and hatred since Ezio already knows the truth.

Galen: I agree as well.

Ezio: *frowns* I still hate being lie to, you know.

Tira: I'm sorry. Please forgive!

Ezio: It's alright, just still feeling an effect after being cheated on, lied to, bitter and lied to again. I feel better after I train some more.

Galen: I guess you will.

Ezio felt a light head a bit. Was it too much blood loss? No, that wasn't it. Was it loss of sleep? No, he felt well-rested each time he train. His eyes were bright red and his hood had red and black all over it with an eye on his shoulder. He felt Galen's hand on his forehead.

Galen: Soul Edge is near. We need to leave and fast.

Ezio: *huskily and dark* Yes, we have to hurry.

With Maxi and Ivy,

Maxi felt a pang like a new wielder of something, it felt familiar. He felt his body scream in pain.

Maxi: I feel kinda funny. *passes out*

All: MAXI!

Ezio lost vision after hearing Pyrrha's voice and passed out as well. Galen was carrying him and heard Tira's screams of pain. He gave Ezio a piggyback ride and ran pass the group. He had to keep moving for Ezio's sake. Pyrrha saw Ezio's new clothes aka a another wielder of Soul Edge. Galen lay Ezio who was staring at him begging him to help.

Galen: Everything will be okay.

Ezio: Why? Does it hurt?

Galen: Calm down.

Ezio: I'm scared. It-it's gett-getting strong-stronger.

Galen: Don't worry, Ezio. Everything will turn out for the best.

Ezio: *smiles* I'm sure it will.


End file.
